


You and Me, Me and You

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: JohnDave Week 2017 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, First Meetings, Holding Hands, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep, amending that first tag because there IS actually mentions of them kissing, but like little chaste kisses suitable for 13 year olds not like anything dirty, except not really a secret because they are way too obvious about it, underage bc they are 13 even though they don't kiss or anything they just cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: A story about a boy who falls in love with his penpal best friend, meets him for the first time, and waxes poetic about how attractive his best friend is while his best friend sleeps. Which boy am I talking about, though? (spoilers: it's both of them)The same story, told in three separate points of view.(Johndave week 2017, day 5, "Free Space")





	1. Dave and John

**Author's Note:**

> Johndave week 2017, day 5: free space
> 
> I had this idea prior to Johndaveweek about both boys thinking everything about the other is beautiful and everything about themselves is... well, not. (for example, John thinking Dave's blonde hair is beautiful and his black hair is ugly, but Dave thinks John's black hair is beautiful and his blonde hair is ugly)
> 
> I cut out the more self-deprecating stuff so instead its just them admiring the other's good looks.
> 
> Will be chopping this fic up into three chapters. First chapter is John's!

           **Dave Strider is an amazing, perfect person, and you love everything about him.**

            You met Dave in person for the first time when you were thirteen years old, and you had never seen someone so wonderful in your life. You were penpals previous to your meeting, and you had become very close since that first awkward letter. You texted him daily, near constant conversations, and you considered him your best friend.

            And maybe, just maybe, you had a little bit of a crush on him.

            When you met him, you felt like you hadn't breathed right until this moment, just you and him standing on opposite sides of the airport.

            You ran up to him and jumped into his arms, hugging him around the neck and laughing almost hysterically because he was _here_. He was _real_.

            You spent the whole day together, dragging him around the city and pointing out all the places you would take him while he was here. It rained while you were out and about, and by the time you ran home you were soaking wet, so the two of you decided to put on your PJs and watch movies for the rest of the day. Dave fell asleep during your movie marathon, and it gave you time to just... look at him.

            Dave had hair like spun gold that fell into his eyes when he didn't have it combed back. His eyes were angular and even though his eyes were closed, you could remember them being a deep, intense red. He had freckles, all over his face and shoulders and probably everywhere else, as if the angels had sworn to kiss every inch of skin they could reach before they blessed the world with his presence.

            Dave was tall, much taller than you. His body was all sharp angles and he was so thin you could see his ribs when he stretched, despite being able to put away more pizza than one would think. His shoulders were thin too, almost petite looking, and you're sure he gets underestimated in terms of strength quite a bit, even though you know he can easily carry you around. His voice was something you could probably listen to forever; deep and smooth and devoid of any stumbling over his words despite how fast he could talk.

            You watched him sleep until it was dinnertime, and your dad's shout woke him up instantly. Your cheeks flushed when he smirked and mentioned you watching him sleep, and even though you denied it and hit him with a pillow, you don't think he believed you. He didn't seem to be creeped out by it, just nudged you with a bony elbow and gave you a small but reassuring smile.

            After dinner and dessert, you argued about who would take the floor and who would take the bed until your dad suggested sharing the bed. It was nerve wracking to be lying in the same bed as someone as attractive as Dave, but you were also apparently too tired to worry about it for too long because you drifted off very quickly.

            You don't think you were asleep long before you woke up again, and you shifted and blinked your eyes open. You caught Dave staring at you, and thought maybe he didn't realize your eyesight wasn't _that_ bad because he continued watching you, so you gave him a tired smile and pointed out him watching you. He scoffed and threw your stuffed bunny in your face, but you knew you were right and he was watching you sleep. Oh, how the tables have turned...

            Still, him watching you meant he liked you, right? You chuckled and snuggled up closer to him, and sighed happily when he put an arm around you and tugged you against him, tucking your head under his chin. He settled his head on top of yours and tangled your legs together lazily, and you let sleep claim you again.


	2. John and Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same story, from Dave's point of view this time!

            **John Egbert is a breathtaking, perfect person, and you love everything about him.**

            You met John in person for the first time when you were thirteen years old, and you swear you've never seen someone so incredible in your life. You were penpals previous to your meeting, and you had become very close since receiving that first rambling letter. You texted him almost constantly nowadays, and he was easily your best friend.

            And you most definitely had more than a little crush on him.

            When you met him, it felt like time had frozen all around you, just you and him standing on opposite sides of the airport.

            He ran up to you and jumped into your arms, and you caught him and hugged him around the middle, listening to his excited laughing and not wanting to let him down because he was _here_. He was _real_.

            You spent the whole day together, letting him drag you around his city and pointing out all the places he would force you to visit while you were here. It rained while you were still getting the Grand Egbert Tour, and by the time you ran back to his house you looked like a drowned rat, so the two of you decided to put on your PJs and watch movies for the rest of the day. Jetlag caught up to you and you accidentally took an unplanned nap during your movie marathon.

            You napped until John's dad announced it was dinnertime, and because you've always been a light sleeper, his shout woke you up instantly. You caught John staring at you, an almost dreamy expression on his face, and reveled in the way his cheeks flushed when you playfully mentioned him watching you sleep. He denied it and hit you with a pillow for good measure, but you couldn't help but hope he actually had been watching you. It meant he liked you, right? To make sure he knew you didn't mind it or think it was creepy, you elbowed him lightly and gave him a small, hopefully reassuring smile.

            After dinner and dessert, you argued about who would take the floor and who would take the bed until his dad suggested sharing the bed. It made you kinda nervous to lie in the same bed as someone as attractive as John, but evidently he didn't feel anxious about it because he fell asleep rather quickly, giving you time to just... look at him.

            John had hair like the inky black of midnight that flipped up wildly despite every effort to tame it down. His eyes were round and soft and, even though his eyes were closed, you knew they were a mischievous bright blue and had a constant twinkle to them. His skin was smooth, not a single blemish. The only mark he had was a mole right under his eye, so perfectly placed you would think it was drawn on if you didn't know John better.

            John was short, much shorter than you, and it made people feel safe around him. His body was round and soft, like he had never lost his baby fat, that made him squishy and huggable. His shoulders were broad and contributed to the rest of his sturdy but welcoming features, even though he was much stronger than he looked, as evident by how easily he could pull you along. His voice was probably something you could listen to for the rest of your life and never tire of it; a cheerful tenor and barely containing a laugh with every word he spoke.

            As you watched him, John stirred and his eyes fluttered open. You hoped his eyesight was bad enough he couldn't see you were watching him, but then he gave you a tired smile and pointed it out and, even though you scoffed and pegged him in the face with his stuffed bunny, you don't think he was fooled.

            John didn't seem to mind, only chuckled and snuggled up closer to you, and when you put an arm around him and tugged him against you he just sighed happily and tucked his head under your chin. You settled your head on top of his, tangling your legs lazily, and let yourself drift off to sleep.


	3. Hi Chapter Title, I'm Dad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter, showing the same story from a less mushy perspective. Plus a bonus part that wasn't in the first two chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Egbert is a good dad.

**John and Dave are dating, you just know it.**

            As a father, it is your duty to notice what is going on with your son, so of course you noticed your son had a crush on his penpal and best friend. When John begged you to let said boy come visit you from Texas, of course you agreed.

            John and Dave met in person for the first time when they were both thirteen years old, and you could tell right away that it was love at first sight, if such a thing truly exists. They had been penpals up until this point, and you watched them grow very close since you urged your son to send that first letter. Since then, the two boys texted nearly every waking moment, constantly conversing with each other, and John had gotten in trouble for texting with Dave in class quite a few times. Despite this, you never once regretted encouraging their friendship, as John had found a best friend in the other boy.

            And maybe more? You'll admit, it does worry you that they have such intense feelings at such a young age, but you are a sappy old man and can't be assed to get between the two lovebirds.

            When they spotted each other on opposite sides of the airport, your son took off at lightning speed, running up and jumping into the tall blonde's arms, hugging him around the neck and squealing with joy. Dave smiled, almost looking like he couldn't believe he was actually hugging his best friend.

            You encouraged John to show his friend around the city, and they were out together for most of the day. It rained while they were out, and you considered going to pick them up to avoid either of them getting colds, but then they were bursting into the house, drenched and laughing as they shook their wet hair at each other. Then they went upstairs, put their PJs on, and watched movies until the sun went down.

            You shouted up the stairs to them to announce dinner was ready, and you heard Dave mention John was watching him sleep. John yelled his denial, so adamant about it you were sure he was lying, but when they were gathering up food on their plates you noticed Dave nudge your son with a bony elbow and give him a small reassuring smile. John's worried look lifted instantly, and he smiled all throughout dinner

            After dinner and dessert, you listened to them argue about who would take the floor and who would take the bed until you couldn't stand it any longer, suggesting they share the bed. You briefly wondered if such a suggestion was inappropriate, to let two boys attracted to each other sleep in the same bed, but waved the thought away. Besides, when you opened the door to check if they needed an extra pillow, John was already asleep and Dave was studying his face with a wistful expression. You smiled to yourself and quietly shut the door.

            A bit later, you heard John laugh tiredly and say something to Dave. You crept closer, too curious to let it alone, and heard Dave scoff and deny watching John sleep, though you for sure saw him doing just that earlier. John chuckled, and then you heard shifting and a pleased sigh from him. You waited for a moment and then peeked into the room again.

            John was snuggled up against Dave, head tucked under Dave's chin. Dave had his head resting on the top of John's head, one arm wrapped around John, and their legs tangled together. The two of them were sleeping peacefully, matching smiles on their face, and you smiled to yourself and silently ducked out so as not to wake them.

            Weeks later, Dave and John were still stealing kisses when they thought you couldn't see them, or holding hands, or giving each other goo-goo eyes... As you drove them to the mall, definitely not for a date, you could see them in the rearview mirror, holding hands in the backseat of your car. You sighed impatiently to yourself.

            "Boys," You spoke up, startling both of them. "Pardon my language, but you are absolute _shit_ at hiding your relationship."

            "Wh-what? What do you mean?" John asked, voice shaking nervously. They had scooted as far away from each other as possible, both of their faces bright red.

            "There's no need to lie, son; I probably knew before even you did," you commented with a roll of your eyes, pulling up to the curb to let them out. You rolled down the window as they scrambled out. "Have a nice date with your boyfriend, son!"

            John hesitated, glancing at Dave, then smiled brightly at you. "I will!" he called back, taking Dave's hand and hurrying off. You shook your head and chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda weird being a wingman for your barely a teenager son, but whatever. Dad Egbert is a great dad.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> [ Johndaveweek 2017 calendar link ](http://johndaveweek.tumblr.com/post/161303277014)


End file.
